User blog:Sci100/Break From Wikia
Recent events, particularly caused by my time on here (and writing/using the internet in general) have brought multiple issues and problems that I now must deal with, particularly with two classes that I am currently FAILING. As such, I am henceforth no longer coming on Wikia until at least December 5th, 2014. I need time to analyze my mistakes and ensure that I can recover from this possibly-fatal blow and still pass the semester. I know that this will be disappointing for many, especially since I cannot be on here during the anniversary. It pains me to say this, but like others, I need to be offline for a while. Now in light of this, I’ve been spammed with like 10 messages, and I need to address this so, unless anything else occurs: I am devoting this Saturday alone to anything that needs to be addressed. Saturday will be business, and that is all. This is the list of all my messages (not counting highlights): http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:230576 – Chat; by Sub http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:230823 – Hey; by Bry http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:230878; your CUA Message, by Party King http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:231005; Winter Fanon Con Prep, by coke If any of the above messages are related to another thread, inform me NOW on the above threads, not on Saturday. 1-4 PM EST/EDT is when I will be on here. If you cannot chat with me during this time, then put everything you need to tell me on a message and sent it to me. IF you have to do it on a different wiki because of how sensitive it is, then do it. If you can’t do that, and you NEED to talk with me at another time, well then sorry but I can’t give up any more time. At this time I’d also like to address that please, do not leave any more messages on my message wall following this Saturday as I will not see them till December. I also want to say that I’m not ignorant, and I can check recent activity, so I can see if um, idk… people are getting banned for three days and screaming on message walls for example. So when I take precious time to deal with whatever issues I need to take care of, I don’t want chaos, I don’t want crap from people, I want the truth, and I want people to take a second, breath, and tell me the honest truth. I don’t want “he said this, but I’m saying that”. NO. I’m not doing that. All I’ve seen from both sides is fighting and bickering, and “screw you”-ing. Figure it out BEFORE I have to get involved, because dealing with users who are causing headaches is not my favorite thing to do, regardless of rights or no rights. I’m not stupid, fix your own issues before I get mad that you can’t stop fighting endlessly, stop the bickering, stop the fighting, it takes two people to start an issue and therefore both people are the cause, both sides apologize on the wiki so there’s proof of the apology, and just end the conflict before I have to really get mad. I’ll be checking recent activity on Saturday Morning, and I will know if amends have been made or not. Alright so that’s that and before anyone says anything, I’m locking comments from the blog so no one can say anything. See you all on Saturday, might be in a bit of a bad mood fyi but we’ll see. Category:Blog posts Category:User:Sci100